Suede
Suede (formerly known as That Dude in the Suede) is a YouTuber from New Zealand who makes anime reviews/analysis, and occasionally let's plays of certain games, and has been doing so since 2013. He's a member of Channel Awesome. He is best known for Suede's Pokemon Journey, and occasionally, to a much lesser extent, Call It Now. Videos Suede's Pokemon Journey Suede's Pokemon Journey is what Suede is best known for on his channel, where he watches the entire Pokemon franchise and does episode by episode reviews of them on his channel taking the approach of deep analysis while also injecting some comedy into them, too. Suede's Pokemon Journey: Origins A mini-series that Suede did on the 4 episode anime series Pokemon Origins. Call It Now Call It Now is a show that he does much less often, where he watches the first episode of an anime that he's never seen before, tries to predict what happens later on in the series, and decides, based on just that episode, if he is interested in continuing to watch the series or not. Other Videos Suede's Pokemon Journey and Call It Now are the two primary series on his channel, but he does make other videos as well. He's done reviews of many of the Pokemon movies and he occasionally does let's plays and/or livestreams of games such as Shibuya Scramble, Pokemon Uranium, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Nioh, and Resident Evil, among others. Patreon Patreon Introduction Welcome! My name is Suede, and I want to give you what you want! I make humorous reviews of movies and anime for a casual audience, and I want to make them more often, and to a higher standard. That's really is all there is to it. I hope you enjoy my content, and hopefully I'll see you on the feed! Stretch Goals #$500 or more per month (REACHED) ##If the amount of patrons becomes such that I start making $500 a video, I'll be able to go part time! As a thank you, I will review Pokemon Origins and start doing more consistent streams. #$1,000 or more per month (REACHED) ##If the amount becomes $1000, I’ll be able to make videos full time, a goal I didn't think I'd ever achieve in my lifetime. As a thank you I will immediately begin production on the next Pokemon Movie review, and strive to continue them on a monthly basis. #2,500 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##If my dream goal of $2500 is reached, I'll buy a better PC, microphone and mini-booth for more consistent and efficient recording and editing. I’ll also be able to visit U.S conventions and finally be able to meet some of you guys in person! Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##Friend of Suede ###$1 an episode nets you access to all my episodes a least one week earlier than they show up on YouTube (barring exceptional circumstances). You'll also gain access to the Patron-exclusive section of my Patreon page, which I'll update frequently with progress reports, polls, opportunities for feedback. All this and you can join me each week while I script! You'll also feel warm and fuzzy for helping me out, of course. #$3 or more per month ##Special Friends of Suede ###For a couple of extra bucks your name will be immortalized in the end credits of every paid video. You also get all the perks of the Friends Of Suede tier. #$5 or more per month ##Very Special Friends of Suede ###Now this is where it gets interesting. In this tier you can ask me one question each week that I will answer in my weekly stream of a game I like. As long as it's not too personal or adult, I have to make an effort in answering it. #$10 or more per month ##Suede's Best Friends ###Not only will you get all the benefits of the lower tiers, but you'll also have your name read out personally in it's own section at the end of the episode. Keep an eye out for new perks in the future, though! #$20 or more per month ##One of "Those" Friends ###Oh, so you want to one of "those" friends, huh? Those who believe in my work enough to donate this large sum will receive all the previous perks and your name read out personally in it's own section at the end of the episode. Keep an eye out for new perks in the future, though! This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on February 3, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:New Zealand YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers